


Wet Dream

by DaddiWasHere



Series: Eggplants & Peaches [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bratting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Power Play, Praise Kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddiWasHere/pseuds/DaddiWasHere
Summary: Toni rocks Cheryl to sleep





	Wet Dream

One moment she was getting head in the alley behind the club, then they were back at the hotel snuggled up in bed, and the next thing she knew she was awake again. Not in a cold sweat or in any dramatic fashion for a change; her eyes were still shut and she hadn’t moved an inch in any direction, but her mind was awake and her senses were just... aware.

The first thing Toni noticed was that she was alone in the unfamiliar bed. If she wasn’t, she would have had her girlfriend’s warm body up against hers somehow, which she didn’t. She would have been listening to the soft sound of her pretty mouth breathing or the lub-dub of her hardy heart beating. And Cheryl would definitely be hogging the blanket. The room was completely silent instead, apart from the distant sound of waves crashing on the shore, and the warmest thing she could clutch was a dented pillow that faintly smelled of her.

It was still the middle of the night after a long day of riding and clubbing - long and tiring and so much fun - but when the second thing she noticed was the slight sea breeze against her bare arms and the familiar smell of salt and smoke, it was at that point that she blinked her eyes open to the darkness.

And then she saw her. Perched upon the window seat where the curtain was pushed to the side, sat the most beautiful girl in the fucking world. A silk robe loosely draped around her as the bright moonlight filtering through reflected on the shiny patterned material, and the light breeze wafting inside the open window caused it to ripple like water around a thrown stone, wisps of smoke painting the air as they climbed up from the used ashtray near her bare bantam foot. She was hugging one leg against her own body while her other foot touched the floor as she looked out on the Californian nightscape, thoughts stuck in traffic on memory lane.

With a soft yawn and a few sobering blinks, her body covered from the waist down, Toni propped her head up on her hand as she moved to lie on her side just to watch her. Cheryl Marjorie Blossom was like a living breathing painting. Even in the dark as little more than a silhouette with a full body halo, Toni felt weak at the sight of her, worshipful in a sense.

Cheryl’s ears perked up when she heard a familiar sound coupled with a flash of light. She’d known Toni was up as soon as the quiet rustling started up behind her but she was expecting to be called back to bed, not photographed. Then again she'd become the subject of many sneaky snapshots taken by the shutterbug of her dreams since the moment they'd set off on their bikes leaving Riverdale behind them.

She turned her head to find Toni's blue-lit face smiling down at her phone before locking it and replacing it on the night stand, leaving the room close to complete darkness once more. The photography enthusiast then looked back up to find she had Cheryl’s attention, and so, with a smirk and a crook of her finger, Toni beckoned Cheryl back to bed, back to her, back where they both unknowingly agreed she belonged.

Cheryl didn't hesitate to shut the window and hop onto the ground before she slowly made her way back, untying and shedding her silk robe at the very last second to reveal nothing but moon-kissed skin. All Toni had to do in that moment was peel back the bedcovers and Cheryl was beside her in a heartbeat with their legs intertwined and Cheryl's arm around her waist.

Toni touched her jaw and dipped her head to kiss her bare lips hello as a smiling Cheryl hummed and reveled in the attention, allowing herself to just be kissed. She'd only been up for a little while but it felt like hours went by while she was stuck waiting for sleep to claim her once more, but even with nature's white noise machine playing outside, she still couldn't quite get back to sleep. Either that or for Toni to wake up, but she hadn't had the heart to wake her herself. Not for such a stupid reason anyway.

“Did I wake you?”

Toni shook her head. “You didn't, but I wish you did. Why're you even up?” Her extra raspy voice first thing after waking up would never fail to send shivers all the way up and down Cheryl’s spine.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she answered a little scratchily as she whispered, averting her eyes from the worry on Toni's face. She hoped she wouldn't have to explain further but Toni could always tell when something was up.

“Wanna talk about it?” she asked as she tucked some hair behind Cheryl's ear, finger tracing a line from her jaw until she was lifting her chin to make eye contact as they'd adjusted to the lack of light in the room. Her eyes were wide and Toni's first thought was that maybe she woke up from another bad dream. The thought broke her heart. She wished she had woken up sooner, but all that was within her power to do in that moment was to be there for her, the same way she'd needed someone there for her at her lowest points.

Cheryl exhaled a sigh as she decided how to respond. Toni was so good to her and always willing to give her exactly what she needed but Cheryl didn't want to come off too needy in case it was a turn off. So she didn't really feel like she was lying as she tiredly and cryptically replied, “I just want to sleep… but I can’t.”

Toni understood more than Cheryl could possibly imagine, or at least she thought she did. Maybe she could tell her all about it one day but at that moment she couldn't help but feel it was neither the time nor the place. Focusing on being everything Cheryl needs was what they both needed for now, she'd decided, so she created a distraction instead.

“Remember the first time you FaceTimed me cause you couldn't sleep and-”

“I'll have to stop you right there, babe. You FaceTimed me remember?”

Toni knew that Cheryl would correct her since that was part of the plan, but she rolled her eyes to sell it. “Whatever... anyway, it was hella late and you were up posting those really cryptic tweets and I knew if I just dm you, you could just play it off as nothing...” She always managed to skip the part where she only woke up because she had Cheryl's notifications turned on, but the red head secretly knew. She had Toni's turned on too and was pleasantly surprised that night when the pink-haired girl had reached out to her.

Cheryl's thumb moved to caress the place where she knew Toni had her gang tattoo as she smiled up at her, genuinely. “Even then, TT, you knew me better than anyone.”

“There was at least one thing I didn't know though. Like, I'd never heard you laugh so hard before.”

Cheryl snorted. “Trust me, I was just as surprised.”

“Why? I'm hilarious.”

“True. No one makes me laugh quite like you do.” Cheryl held her tongue before she went on to say that no one else ever tried.

“I watched you fall asleep with a smile on your face. You looked... peaceful. And cute.” Toni grinned at the memory while Cheryl was pleasantly surprised by this new piece of information. “I remember wishing I was right there with you.”

“My my, Ms. Topaz. Stalker much?” Cheryl retorted, but Toni didn't hesitate to answer back with, “And what about it?”

“I was complimenting you, mon cœur.” Her hand moved up to lay gently on Toni's cheek, hoping to get another kiss.

“Course you were,” Toni chuckled, then dipped her head to peck her girlfriend softly and soundly, unable to resist. They both smirked after.

“How long did you watch me for?” Cheryl asked when she suddenly remembered what racy dreams she’d had that night after nodding off. So much so that she’d woken up the next morning with her own hand in her panties to relieve the ache. She knew then that she couldn’t pretend she just wanted to be friends with Toni much longer. She craved so much more.

“Until my phone almost died. Battery was already low from us talking for so long.” It was true in part, her battery was low but another call had actually interrupted her. It was from one of her exes looking to hook up and the moment Toni rejected the invitation and went out the next day to get Cheryl a huge teddy bear to cuddle in her place, she knew that this thing with the Blossom kid was more than friendship. She wanted more.

Cheryl wasn't really even listening anymore though. She was busy staring at Toni's lips, hand caressing the skin under her fingertips. “What I'd give to sleep that soundly right this moment.”

And then it clicked. There was just something in Cheryl's tone which Toni had quickly learned to recognise. Cheryl hadn't woken up from a bad dream after all, had she?

Toni placed her hand under Cheryl's neck as her chuckling lips touched her forehead, Cheryl closing her eyes and sighing in contentment. Her girlfriend was so sweet. Then her lips moved on to touch her eyes one at a time so softly that Cheryl placed her palm in the middle of Toni's chest to remind herself that she was still there, heart hammering under her hand. The sweetness of the moment didn't last very long though.

“We could stay up and watch the sun rise. And spoon or whatever. Or I could...” Toni shrugged her shoulder but never finished the sentence, opting to act instead. She kissed Cheryl's shoulder wetly, the back of her hand ghosting over the goosepimpling skin of her arm.

Cheryl hummed at the shiver caused by the ticklish sensation, eyes shutting involuntarily before looking back at her with a smile. “What are you going to do, mon ange, sing me a sweet lullaby with that heavenly voice of yours?”

A dark brow quirked up as amusement coloured Toni's face. God, she was adorable. “Something like that. See, the perk of having,” she dropped another kiss on her shoulder, “a girlfriend,” another kiss but against her cheek, “is I could just,” this time she lightly bit her earlobe and whispered, “…fuck you back to sleep.” And just like that they were very aware of how naked they both were.

Cheryl gasped, a sudden flush of heat overtaking her skin. Much like Pavlov's dog, the mere suggestion had her throbbing faintly between her legs. She found it so strange how sometimes she forgot that sex is something she has now - alot - and yet her body was adjusting just fine, barely able to remember a time when they weren't at this stage in their relationship. Her eyes roamed over what she could see of her girlfriend's fine form, the points of contact where their skin was touching tingling in anticipation. She wanted it, she really did. And she was glad Toni was the one to say it because she still felt a little out of her element in that department. “I uh... suppose there's no harm in trying your method.”

“Oh trust me, baby, I don't have to try that hard.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "What ever."

And the next thing Toni knew, Cheryl was playfully  giggling on top of her, hair falling all around them like a curtain and knees straddling her hips as she leaned down to kiss her lips. The girl beneath almost immediately embraced it, embraced her, put her hands on her hips and pulled her down on top of her as their mouths worked against each other in a ravenous way until both sets were wet and swollen. Cheryl enjoyed the feeling of fingers slightly digging into her skin and coming around to grab her ass, the feeling of Toni's body underneath her, their stomachs and breasts against each other, the smooth and soft skin of Toni's legs against her sensitive inner thighs and their tongues tasting each other. The darkness around them only served to heighten every sensation as she rolled her hips, feeling both of their arousal grow.

She got so lost in the sensations flooding her that the next thing she knew, she could feel the cold sheets against her back, the wind knocked out of her lungs for a split second until she realised what had happened. Toni was on top of her now, the sneaky bitch. Well two could play that game, and play they did. They rolled and wrestled around on the hotel sheets like absolute dorks, giggling from deep in their bellies and panting with shallow lungs in-between stolen kisses until Cheryl had been bested for the last time. In fact, her hand only made it a hair’s breadth away from touching Toni before it was being pinned like a viral tweet above her head, Toni pre-emptively grabbing her other hand to join it as she leaned over her, using her full weight to trap them in her grip.

“Uh uh uh... No touching.”

At first Cheryl scoffed but she soon realised that the grip she was in wasn't as easy to get out of as she thought it would be. I mean, she probably could have if she tried much harder, she just didn't want to that badly.

“Toni...” she moaned.

“Keep those Sapphic serpent hands off of me.” Toni chortled at her own joke, never failing to amuse herself whenever she made fun of her girlfriend for that line.

“I take it back, you aren’t that funny after all.”

“Are you done yet?” smirked the girl above before she received an eye roll. Cheryl huffed but begrudgingly relaxed her muscles after a few more half-hearted attempts.

“Good. Now, don't move.”

Cheryl just looked into Toni’s eyes with an intense blankness that’s hard to describe. Her eyes were dark and her breathing had picked up as her chest heaved accordingly but she only moved her mouth to lick her own lips.

Dark brow lifting and head titling, Toni added, “Am I clear?” as her voice reached a record low frequency that could probably only have been heard by elephants if Cheryl wasn’t lying right under her.

There was something to be said about the view from beneath Toni Topaz. Cheryl's heart was pounding against her ribcage, pulse ringing in her ears as she looked up at the sexiest girl she'd ever laid her lustful lesbian eyes on in her life. Antoinette Topaz was like a sculpture, the light and shadows of the ungodly hour serving only to accentuate every curve and dip of her body as she used it to hold her in place. But her face, her smell, her touch, her words - that's what got to Cheryl the most.

Things were still new enough that in the time they'd been together, Cheryl was still always surprised to know this side of Toni; she was usually so gentle with her like she was afraid she'd break. And sure, sometimes she forgot that sex was something she actually had now that she had a girlfriend she wanted to do it with, but once it clicked, it motherfucking clicked, and she was ready to go.

“Wha-” Cheryl cleared her throat when her voice came out croaking from her mouth suddenly going dry. “What are- what is, um... how will you p-punish me? If I touch you, that is?” The girl could barely get the words out of her own mouth, just trembling like a leaf with adrenaline. Toni knew that dirty talk wasn't her strong suit yet, but she was proud of her determination to at least try.

“Maybe I'll just stop and go to sleep,” Toni pondered out loud, mischief shining in her eyes, “or maybe I’ll tie you up until we're done.”

Cheryl's eyes grew wide. “Wait, are you being serious?”

Toni quickly let go of her, leaning back to sit on her heels as she ran her polished nails up and down her girlfriend's trembling tummy. “Your choice, Cher. Follow one little rule or we go to sleep. Or the other thing. Either way I'm good.” She shrugged, already knowing the outcome.

Even now, Toni could clearly see her girlfriend's throat bobbing up and down as she swallowed, mouth suddenly drooling. Cheryl pursed her lips and clenched her hands into fists, but they never moved from exactly where Toni had put them. Then with a final sigh, she let her body relax against the bed like a dead weight.

“Good girl,” Toni lilted with a brief chuckle.

Those two words alone shot straight to Cheryl's clit. She wasn't sure why, but whenever Toni said something like that to her, she always had some type of reaction to it and it was exciting. So Cheryl obeyed, at first.

Toni slowly shuffled backwards after pulling her long bubblegum pink hair over one shoulder and out of the way. She nestled between her legs and started with Cheryl's neck, kissing it and sucking the skin into her mouth and letting her teeth and tongue graze the sensitive surface. Cheryl almost immediately forgot the no touching rule but caught herself at the very last moment. Instead she turned her head to the side to expose more of her throat and allow Toni better access while wrapping her legs around her hips. There was no rule against that, at least.

This was sweet, but it was torture. Cheryl was trying so hard to stay out of her own head and the only way she could think of to do that was to overload all of her senses with as much of Toni as she possibly could, which obviously meant that her hands itched to touch her. More than that, as much as she loved the way Toni called her a good girl, the thought kept crossing her mind of: what if she didn’t play along? What if she didn't obey; wasn't a good girl for once? What if she was bad?

She was about to find out.

Toni pulled away from Cheryl's unsolicited touch – “No, come back.” – and climbed off of the bed – “Where are you going?” Cheryl pouted for no one to see. But then she realised that Toni could've just rolled off of her and gone to sleep, but she didn't. Which meant...

Toni didn’t say anything, she just picked up the discarded robe from the floor and ignored Cheryl's protests. The girl pulled on one end of the silk belt, the material snaking its way through each loop like thread through the eye of a needle until the other end dropped to the floor soundlessly. Then she quickly wrapped it around her fist and grabbed her own discarded leather jacket to fish something out of her pocket.

Cheryl watched on in interest, biting her lip as Toni placed all three items on the bedside table and turned on the lamp to reveal the silk belt, a switchblade and a condom. She climbed back on the bed beside Cheryl's hip this time. “Baby, give me your hands.” Toni's tone was gentle yet all business, and though she hesitated for a moment after glancing at the flick knife on the night stand, Cheryl's curiosity got the best of her. She stretched out her hands and Toni pushed them together, wrist to wrist. The silk felt good against Cheryl’s skin up until the point it tightened up and was secured to the headboard. Then she realised what she had just gotten herself into.

“Is that too tight?”

Cheryl moved her hands around. She was firmly restrained but she wasn't uncomfortable. “No, but you sure know how to tie a knot,” she said nervously.

“Well, that's what the knife is for. Just in case, but we literally won't even need it.” Cheryl watched Toni pull on one end of the belt and as it unraveled in seconds, freeing her hands. “See?” said Toni, “So don't worry, okay?”

Cheryl sighed a little relieved. “Okay.” A fleeting thought crossed her mind about how many girls and guys Toni had tied up before but she wasn't allowed the time to dwell on it.

Backtracking a bit, Toni asked, “You do want this though, don't you?”

“Yes,” she nodded truthfully, a small smile breaking through. Whenever she was with Toni she knew she would be taken care of. No one made her feel safer. And she'd been wanting to try this for a while.

“Good.” Toni kissed each of her hands and wrists tenderly before tying her up again and this time Cheryl wasn't as nervous. “My God, baby. Look at you,” Toni whispered as she did just that, eyes literally obsessed with the results as they scanned her body like a barcode, fingertips following the path of her pupils. “Would you mind if I took a picture?”

“Of me? Like this?” Toni always made these suggestions that caught Cheryl off guard. It wasn't the first time she'd suggested tying her up, but she'd never asked to take a photo of her naked before.

“Yes like this. You look so good right now, babe. You have no idea.”

Cheryl loved being the center of her girlfriend's attention and found it cute whenever she would make her the subject of her photographs, hell she's taken about a million selfies of them together herself and candids of Toni being incredibly cute, but...

Cheryl wished that her mind hadn’t gone there, but her immediate thought was all the ways in which it could go horribly wrong if the wrong person ever got a hold of those types of pictures. Ones of her like this. She thought of how she’d been blackmailed before with very personal things and it frankly terrified her. She didn’t want something so beautiful that she shared with someone she cared for who cared for her to even have the potential of being ruined like that. She would tell Toni all about it at some point, but she didn’t want to think about it herself nor did she want to kill the current momentum they were building.

Toni caressed her cheek about to tell her she wouldn’t show her face or any obvious identifiers, when the redhead finally responded. “How about you focus on what’s in front of you right now and maybe this won’t be the last time you see me like this.”

“Oh we’ll definitely be doing this again. Bet.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, glad her deflection had worked. Toni was just so sure of herself and she hated that it was such a turn on. She pressed her thighs together, feeling the wetness between her legs much more prominently now, the ache not helping either.

Toni loved to watch her squirm. “But since you wanna pretend, I’ll just have to take my time then.”

“That was not encouragement to tease me, TT.”

“Maybe that's what you get for doubting me, Cher-bear.”

“And yet here I am, still wide awake.” Cheryl just couldn't help herself. She didn't know why, but her instinct kept telling her to poke the bear like she wasn't tied to a bed right now at the mercy of her girlfriend's whim.

“Hm. Maybe this'll help.” Toni reached over her near Cheryl's pillow where Cheryl had discarded her sleeping mask and put it on her head, leaving Cheryl in complete darkness yet again.

“Okay I take it back,” she whined, “Toni, please. I wanna see you.” Cheryl wasn’t sure how she was supposed to stay out of her head this way but more importantly what was the point of having the world’s hottest girlfriend if she couldn’t watch her fuck her?

Toni placed a silencing kiss on her mouth, pressing their lips together long and chaste, eliciting a deep moan from beneath her. When she pulled back, Cheryl huffed at the reminder that she couldn't chase her lips like she usually could or pull her back down without her hands. This was frustrating already. That kiss was so good too.

“Now I want you to focus on me,” said that sexy voice from right beside her.

Toni could practically see her roll her eyes. “But I can’t see you.”

“You can hear me, can’t you?” Toni shifted onto her side right next to her, hovering slightly above her again. “You can feel me. Can’t you feel me, baby?”

They weren't touching but her body heat and breath were so close that Cheryl couldn't deny her presence. “Yes,” she whispered.

“I’m right here,” she said as her cheek brushed against Cheryl's arm, tickling her, then her lips touched her temple. “And here,” she said with her finger tracing circles around her nearest nipple before pressing her palm against where her rapid heartbeat could be felt through her skin. Toni's hand then slowly descended her quivering stomach until she was cupping her between her legs. “And I'm definitely here. So can you focus on me, baby?”

Cheryl gasped as fingers swirled around playing with her wetness. “Yes,” she hissed as the serpent slithered through her soaking slit.

“That's my girl. This is gonna be so much fun, I promise.” Toni grinned for no one else to see.

When Cheryl had pushed her up against the alley wall earlier that night at the club and then dropped down to suck the soul out of her, Toni remembered thinking afterwards that she would return the favour tenfold. This was her shot.

Cheryl slowly slid her foot up the mattress until her heel was near her butt, knee falling to the side as she opened herself up to the new sensations. Toni had her mouth on her again while she rubbed her pussy almost lazily.

Toni used her now wet index and middle fingers to caress her girlfriend's pussy lips, up and down on either side of her slit. Firm enough that the vibration of the touch sent pleasant sensations to her clit, but softly enough that Cheryl's hips rolled up into the contact to seek more. Toni didn't even need to be in direct contact with it for it to throb needily from blood rushing to it, engorging the sensitive organ and its surrounding flesh. The petals of Cheryl's pussy were soaked and ready to be parted but Toni wasn't even thinking of doing that yet. She just kept kissing, licking and nipping at Cheryl's lips and earlobes and neck and collarbones and nipples like the biggest tease since Dita.

“You're so quiet baby. What's wrong?” she said casually.

Cheryl could only imagine what she must look like with the way her breath stuttered and her body trembled. “You're teasing me.”

“Isn't this what you want?”

Cheryl gasped when she felt the first direct contact, a sharp tap against her clit. Her heart stopped and then started up again in a rapid rhythm.

“Isn't this how you pictured it?”

It happened again. And again and again, slowly but steadily.

“Didn't it happen like this in your dreams, baby?” Toni smirked.

Even though she was blindfolded, Cheryl shut her eyes tightly. Having nothing to focus on but Toni's voice and touch and smell only made their effect more intense, but now the memory of the dream she'd woken up from was playing in her head and it was still so vivid that she could barely tell reality from fantasy at this point.

“I-”

“Breathe,” she was told when she started to feel her lungs burning, and thank goodness for the reminder because she'd completely forgotten. “That's it. There you go.”

Cheryl subconsciously matched her breathing to the breath pattern blowing against her cheek as the finger between her legs kept tapping away at her weakest spot. Her heart was beating against her chest like a punching bag and her pussy was clenching hard around nothing just for some sort of friction.

“Tell me, baby. Tell me what you want.”

“I want-” she took a sharp breath in and let it out as an, “oh fuck,” when she realised she could actually cum like this. “Shit,” Cheryl exclaimed once more when she realised she _would_ cum like this. This was happening, Toni was going to make her cum without even fucking her. She'd learned, at the very least, enough about how her body worked to recognise when she was about to go over the edge.

“You gonna cum for me?” asked Toni.

To which Cheryl turned her face in her direction and breathed an affirmative.

Toni watched her face, mouth open wide and forehead furrowing from feeling as her hips continued to chase her hand. But she wasn't using her words so Toni decided she wasn't ready.

Toni worked her off the edge smoothly, wanting to take her time with her. Cheryl sighed and relaxed her features when Toni went back to just massaging her pussy lips for a bit, stimulating her bundle of nerves indirectly, then back to tapping her tiny pleasure center directly, continuing going back and forth as she massaged her lips and tapped her clit a little harder and a little faster each time, knowing that Cheryl was close. Knowing she'd been worked up since the moment she woke up.

This two steps forward one step back approach had her slowly going over the edge but there was no doubt in her mind that she would go over it. And Toni had barely touched her!

“Tell me what you want, Cher.”

That same question kept playing in her ear as Toni repeated it over and over, her voice so sexy that Cheryl wasn't even really paying attention to what she was asking. She took deeper breaths in which made her all the more lightheaded, her heart pounding as the slight touches built her up to something. She could feel her pussy twitching in preparation to combust and at some point the teasing got to be too much. She needed more. “I wanna cum!” she answered finally. And it was mere moments after saying those words that Cheryl realised something; the power she held in her own voice. The power she held in this whole situation. She already held the cards, she just needed to play the game.

Toni smiled as she said tenderly, “Then do it, baby. I wanna hear you.”

It was nice not having to worry about being loud for a change. Cheryl wouldn't have been able to stand such torture otherwise. She yelped her release as Toni's fingers pressed down on her and rubbed her off, starting a chain reaction that had her seeing stars and feeling tingly and warm from the bottom of her feet to the insides of her elbows, her inner muscles pulsating as wetness spilled out of her.

Toni could feel her pulse underneath her lips as she kissed her neck, and under her fingertips as she helped her ride out her little orgasm until Cheryl's body went limp against the mattress. Good, now they could have some fun.

She hummed against her skin and threw a leg over Cheryl's nearest one, hooking her foot under as her body pressed fully against her side.

Cheryl moaned when she suddenly felt Toni enter her only to slip out of her just as quickly. Toni used the wetness to go back to her clit, rubbing it through its hood in slow and firm circles. Cheryl felt a little uncertain. She had just cum and she usually took some time to recover because she always got so sensitive after. Her clit almost felt like an open nerve at the moment, just shy of painful. But when Toni started talking again she just got so horny that it didn't even matter.

“That was cute, babe, but I want you to give me another one, okay? Can you do that for me?”

“I don't-” Cheryl gasped when she felt teeth against the curve of her neck and shoulder accompanied by a low groan, vibrating against her skin. “I don't know if I can so soon.”

“Of course you can. Just don't overthink it, baby. Just let yourself get fucked and I'll make you cum. That's all you have to do for me. You just let me take care of you and take it like a good girl and I'll have you cumming until you can't cum anymore. Okay?”

That sounded pretty good to her so she just went with it. “O-okay.”

“Are you gonna be good for me then?”

“I'll be good. For you.”

“You wanna cum again?”

Cheryl nodded.

“I wanna hear you say it, use your words.”

“Yes... I wanna cum again.”

“You wanna get fucked?”

“I do.”

“You want me to keep going then? Or do you want me to stop and give you a break?”

“Don't stop.”

“Ask nicely, baby,” Toni said but really what she wanted was for her to beg.

“Please, I want it.”

“Want what, baby?”

“I want you to- I want...”

“Say it. I wanna hear you.”

“I want you to f-fuck me?”

Toni's eyes rolled to the back of her head as a shiver went up her spine. “Say it again.”

“Please fuck me, Toni.”

Toni pretty much knew the effect her voice had on her girlfriend, but what Cheryl didn't know was the effect her voice had on Toni. There was something so feminine and almost musical in her lilt that always got to her. Never mind when she was cursing and begging to be fucked. She knew that the day Cheryl learned the power she had, and how to wield it, that Toni would be hers forever. “You wanna cum for me, baby?”

“Yes. Please let me cum for you, Toni. I'll do anything.”

“Anything?”

“Yes! Anything! Please.”

“Then cum for me, baby. Give me another one.”

Cheryl shut her legs as her second orgasm took over, trapping Toni's hand and thigh between them as she went through it. Toni noticed Cheryl's head swivel and knew immediately that she wanted to be kissed so Toni kissed her, hand stilled from the tight grip of her strong dancer thighs.

Cheryl's clit was definitely too sensitive now but she felt so fucking good. She felt like she was floating away only tethered to this world by the silk ties around her wrists and her lover's soft and warm lips. Toni slipped her tongue into her mouth and caressed hers before sucking on it as Cheryl's thighs relaxed once more.

Toni wanted to be inside her so badly so she ever so gently slipped a few fingers inside her pussy as she moved to kneel between her legs, mouth descending on her breasts.

“Oh my God...” Cheryl couldn't believe it. She hadn't even stopped cumming yet and she was getting fucked again. Toni's fingers were slowly moving in and out of her as her inner walls pulsated around them. She struggled to breathe at the feeling of Toni's mouth sucking on her hard nipples and her fingers stroking her hitting her right in that spot relentlessly. She could feel her hair on her chest and her dick on her stomach as her hips forced Cheryl's legs apart and her other hand squeezed her hip.

The same thought kept playing in her mind over and over as she felt the sleeping mask brush over her eyelashes and the silk belt dig into her wrists. Toni could do whatever she wanted to her. She could take her body however she saw fit and Cheryl just had to take it. And God if that wasn't the sexiest thing she'd ever thought up. She wanted Toni to do with her as she pleased. She wanted her to fuck her as long and as hard and as deep and as often as she wanted. She wanted her to move her around in whatever position she wanted and stick her tongue, fingers and her cock inside of her however she wanted. She wanted to cum only for Toni. Her body belonged to Toni.

Being the center of Cheryl's world like this, Toni loved it. Seeing the effect she could have on her just from talking to her and touching her a little here and there. Toni pulled back and admired her work. But she was far from done.

Noticing Toni's brief pause, Cheryl took the opportunity to goad her girlfriend into getting back on track. She was so close she just needed a bit more. “Is that all you... you’ve got?" she gasped. "I thought… you were sup-posed to fuck me back to-”

Toni had settled her face between tensing thighs and let her wet tongue softly skate over the hood of her clit as she added more fingers into her fucking, thus effectively cutting off her brat's bratting. She pistoned them in and out of her so skillfully that she had the redhead screaming out in ecstasy. And just at the right moment, she gave the gentlest of sucks and had her going over the edge once more.

Toni immediately laid her body on top of her twitching form, holding her until she'd caught her breath and was no longer cumming. Cheryl didn't know up from down at that moment but she had a huge smile on her face.

After several long minutes, Toni decided it was time. She rolled on one of the ribbed condoms Cheryl had gotten somewhere she couldn't remember and then yanked the sleeping mask off from her face. This time she wanted Cheryl to see her. When she moved to untie the silk belt, Cheryl stopped her.

“Don’t. Keep going.”

Toni smirked, knowing they'd be doing this again some time. She felt accomplished and lucky to have made such a perfect match.

They were both covered in a sheen of sweat now as Toni slowly pushed her hard dick into Cheryl’s drooling pussy causing both of their toes to curl, slipping in as far as possible before shifting her legs and straddling her hips, Cheryl’s legs pushing closed. She watched Cheryl's eyes roll to the back of her head as her mouth opened wide again, a high pitched moan escaping her swollen lips as Toni filled her up.

Toni sat up and lifted her hair from her neck, eyes shut as she took some time for her own pleasure. Her hips moved back and forth  and around and her body rocked, hands moving to pinch her own nipples as she rode Cheryl for a few minutes. She breathed heavily, moaning on occasion, just taking every shiver and bolt of electricity coursing through her heated body in stride. She knew Cheryl was watching and she knew she looked hot but it wasn’t about that right now. It was about her and her pleasure.

Knowing that her girlfriend offered her body up to her like this and let her do whatever the fuck she needed to get off... even now it blew her mind and it was so hot to think of. Thinking of the way her body responds to her touch and how easily she cums for her.  Thinking about how she looks when she cums, how she feels and tastes. Sounds. There was so much to think about and it was taking Toni closer to her first big 'o' of the night.

“Toni…” she heard from beneath her, a needy sort of sound she couldn’t ignore.

Toni looked down to find a smeared drop of blood on Cheryl’s lip as it was being released from between her teeth, an almost pained looked on her face. Damn, thought Toni, there really wasn't anything she could think up in her head that could beat the real thing right in front of her. And it was at this point that she realised that Cheryl didn't have to know or learn anything else to have her for good. Toni was already hers, and gladly so.

So Toni surged forward to lick her mouth and kissed her deeply, exactly as the redhead wanted.

This time as she fucked Cheryl she lay her body on her, hands gripping Cheryl’s shoulders from underneath as her hips slowly met hers, eyes hooded in ecstasy. She fucked her hard but slow, watching her face contort, mouth panting loudly as her forehead furrowed and her eyes drooped closed. Cheryl was going crazy as the gorgeous body on top of her pressed her into the bed, grounding her even more. Cheryl had that deep gut feeling intensified like her insides were being rearranged. Toni felt even bigger this way with the ribbed condom touching every surface inside of her and the way her clit was being stimulated by her pelvis every time she thrust into her was intense.

“Look at me, baby. Show me those pretty eyes.”

Cheryl obeyed as best she could but the sight of Toni like this was too fucking much. The look in her eyes as she fucked her, the sound of her heavy breathing as she exerted her will and skill upon her. Cheryl was being ravaged by the most beautiful babe to ever exist and she’d never felt more wanted and more free and more desperate than she did in that moment. She couldn’t form any words and she couldn't shut up about it either.

Her sounds were music to Toni's ears who felt as overwhelmed as her girlfriend. Cheryl felt tighter than ever and having her body writhing underneath her was taking her to the fucking moon and back. She rubbed her breasts up against Cheryl, nipples aching and hard as she essentially masturbated her cock inside Cheryl’s pussy. The way Cheryl’s hips jutted up against hers on each thrust was so sexy to her. Even restrained Cheryl found a way to let her need become known.

“Is this what you wanted? Is this how you pictured it in your little wet dream?” Toni whispered in her ear again.

“No,” said Cheryl inbetween whimpers, “In my dream, you bent me over a table at the Wyrm and fucked me from behind.”

“Oh is that what you want? You want me to fuck you like a slut?”

Cheryl didn’t hesitate. Toni had never said that to her before but it was doing things to her she didn’t think it would. She should’ve been offended, appalled, but instead she was just horny. “Yes. I want you to. Fuck me harder. Please, Toni. I won’t break.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg, did you know that? Well, you asked for it. And you’ve been so good, baby, I want you to cum for me as much as you want okay?”

Toni didn’t wait for an answer as she got to work, fucking Cheryl right through the bed. Cheryl’s hands clenched into fists as her entire body shook over and over. If she was asked to keep track she would’ve lost count of the number of times she climaxed as her pussy was pounded.

She barely even noticed as Toni unstraddled her to pull her legs up over her shoulders, kneeling up and using her legs to hold onto as her hips continued, never once slipping out of her cunt. Cheryl's eyes could barely stay open as she fucked the shit out of her. She’d have looked like she was falling asleep were it not for the tension in her eyebrows and the loud wailing as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She was screaming so much Toni could barely talk over her as she too approached her orgasm.

Toni was on the ultimate power trip, no lie. The fact that she could do whatever she wanted and Cheryl would take it and love it made her feel so hot and powerful and as tears formed in the corner of her own eyes as well, she realised that she also felt something much more powerful. She felt needed; she felt trusted. She felt so much in that moment that it really was so overwhelming.

“I want you to cum for me one last time, baby,” she choked out, “Cum with me.”

Orgasmic waves crashed all around them as they both dove into the sky, together. They kissed through the climax and fell over the edge one last time, Toni’s arms wrapped around Cheryl’s shoulders as Cheryl’s legs dropped to wrap around her waist, pulling her tight and never letting go until they had ridden the wave right onto the shore to its quiet end.

By the time Toni untied her girlfriend from her bondage and they’d exhausted themselves, the sun was getting ready to rise over the horizon and they were spooning while watching it.

“So? Did you like that?”

“We will de-” Cheryl yawned long and loud into her girlfriend's hair as Toni smirked to herself before yawning too cause it’s contagious, “-finitely be doing that again.” God, she was so exhausted. “Remind me to order handcuffs when we get home,” she mumbled as her eyes drooped closed.

Neither of them wanted to think about going home but they knew this little vacation wouldn’t last forever. But hopefully the vacation would be more of a state of mind than a destination.

“We can always just use mine next time,” Toni mumbled nonchalantly as she watched the sun start to light the sky in pretty colours.

“Your-” Cheryl yawned again mid-sentence with watery eyes. Her head was still swimming from it all. “-what…?”

“Shh… go to sleep, baby.” Toni placed a kiss on the hand around her waist before placing it back where she found it. “We’ll talk about it later.” Toni was very relieved to not receive any answer because boy was she tired herself.

And the next thing she knew she was asleep. Not in a dream or a nightmare, but firmly in the reality that her entire world had her wrapped up in her arms, her warm body up against her back as she listened to the soft sound of her pretty mouth breathing and felt the lub-dub of her hardy heart beating. And she wasn’t about to let anybody - not the demons from their pasts or even herself in the present - take that away from her. She was here for Cheryl and she wasn’t planning on going anywh- Zzz... They crashed just like the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hiatus & Pride! Comments are nice. I'm on Tumblr too.
> 
> [DaddiWasHere on Tumblr](https://daddiwashere.tumblr.com)


End file.
